New in town
by Flame-Fist-Ace
Summary: AU: Two new kids join King's high school and that is were the fun begins. Hancock lovers please DON'T read. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**New in town**

**A/N This is an AU fic so it is based in real life and to make a bit more original I've added a new character and he will be Nami's fraternal twin brother (just so no one thinks it's him and Nami getting together.) and everyone but Chopper is nineteen. Enjoy ****^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece T-T but I do own Kazeki**

**Chapter One New in town**

"Right, everyone, just shut up!" shouted Shanks who was really starting to lose his patients. "We have two new students joining t day!" And at that everyone was quiet and staring at Shanks because they had never had two new students joining at once. "Ok, you can come in and introduce yourself now." he continued with a smile.

A boy and a girl walked in, the boy looked no less than 6 foot 3 inches and he had brown hair which was spiky but sort of mess as well, he also had dark brown eyes and was wearing (**A/N it's a casual school)** a blue tee-shirt under a navy blue jacket with a pair of sandy brown cargo trousers but he had a lazy expression on his face and most of the girls in the class started whispering to each other in interest.

The girl had a beautiful face also with brown eyes but only a lighter shade of brown, she had neat vibrant orange hair and was wearing a pair of three quarter length cargo trousers with a white and blue striped tee-shirt and too was quite tall but not as tall as the boy. The most boys of the class just sat and admired her beauty.

The girl spoke up first with a polite smile "My name is Nami and I'm nineteen years old."

The boy spoke next with his lazy expression just still smiled politely "I'm Kazeki and I'm nineteen." rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nice to meet you." smiled Shanks "Now go pick your seats."

Kazeki whispered something in her ear and she nodded with a smile then they walked to the spare table at the back of the room. "I bet you those two are going out." Vivi whispered to Robin slightly disappointed, Robin nodded.

"I wonder if they are going out." whispered Sanji to Usopp curiously. "If they aren't then you just might not have a chance." he replied

"Hey, what does that mean!" said Sanji offended.

"Well it's the same with all the girls really... so you have no real chance..." said Usopp with a smile

"Well we'll see about that." Sanji said still a bit offended.

The bell for lunch came 45 minutes later and as everyone walked out to lunch a girl with long black hair and a shirt that was unbuttoned so far down, she probably shouldn't have bothered putting it on in the first place walked up to Nami and Kazeki, who were talking about the lesson they just had. Luffy noticed and leaned over to a man with seaweed green hair and said "Zoro, I wonder what Hancock is up to now?" Zoro looked over and replied "Huh? oh, my guess, the usual and I think she going to get the usual reply... an instant yes."

"Hello Kazeki-sama, I'm Boa Hancock, if you would like, i could show you around the school." she said shyly.

"Huh? Not interested." he said board but bluntly at the same time "I'm staying with Nami, for now."

"Wh-what do you mean not interested?" she said looking horrified "I she making you stay with her?"

"No, I'm not, it's his decision so butt out." Nami hissed coldly.

"Shut up, bitch." replied Hancock equally as coldly "He's mine."

Instantly Kazeki gave her a look that would have killed medusa on the spot "What did you call Nee-san?" he hissed.

"I called her a..." her voice trailed off as she realised what he had just said "Y-you mean she's your sister!" said Hancock looking shocked and this made everyone in the hall at that point look over at them, including Shanks who poked his head out of the door way.

"Never get in my line of sight ever again or you won't wake up in the morning." he whispered with his eyes covered by the shadow of his hair.

"You wouldn't do that because I'll make you like me." said Hancock

"ok, I think it's time we broke up this little conversation up, don't you?" Shanks intervened.

"Yeah, I do." said Nami looking worried at Kazeki who had balled up his fists "It's ok, I don't care what that whore calls me."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU RED HAIRED SLUT!" yelled Hancock swinging her arm back to slap but Luffy ran behind her and grabbed her wrist and Kazeki stepped in front of Nami.

"Whoa there Hancock, I think that's far enough." said Luffy quietly.

"B-but Luffy-sama, didn't you hear what she called me?" said Hancock thinking Luffy would back her up. "Yes, I did." he replied still talking quietly.

She looked shocked at him and then looked at Kazeki and said "I'll make you mine." then walked off.

"Sorry about that but you will have to look out for her because she means what she says." said Luffy with a worried looking his eyes.

"Don't worry about it... I'm not one to forget thing like these." said Kazeki taking an apple out and biting into it.

"Yeah, Nii-san is really strong when he needs to be... and what's your name?" said Nami curiously.

"I'm Luffy, the leader of our group called the Mugiwara crew." he stated proudly and as he said this the Mugiwara crew stood behind him.

Kazeki looked around the group and when he came to Robin, he blushed lightly and went back to his apple. Only Robin, Vivi and Kaya actually noticed "I think he likes you Robin." Whispered Vivi with a hint of jealousy in her voice "I agree." said Kaya nodding. Robin blush lightly as well.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Luffy." said Nami smiling "Come on nii-san we need to get lunch."

"What do ya think I'm eating." remarked Kazeki going back to his board expression. Everyone laughed at this.

"You know what I mean, now come on." said Nami now getting flustered.

As they walked off the Mugiwara crew walked outside "I think those two are nice but the guy kinda scares me because of that look he gave Hancock." Said Franky crossing his arms.

"I agree." Nodded Chopper "Let's hope she doesn't do anything drastic."

"Yeah, that's true." said Robin looking a bit worried.

"I wonder what the relationship between them is?" Sanji Blurted out at random.

"Well, i don't know but I heard Nami call him nii-san but that could just be a nickname or something." said Luffy

"I honestly think they are just friends because I saw him blush when he looked at Robin." Said Vivi with a smirk. They all looked at Vivi and Robin shocked

**A/N well that's chapter one over and done with so please R&R and I'll get chapter 2 done asap. **^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**New in town**

**A/N ok this is chapter 2... I have nothing really to say but... Enjoy ****^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece T-T but thankfully I do own Kazeki**

**Chapter Two Major Embarrassment**

It had already been a week since Nami and Kazeki had join King's high and everything had settled down. The final bell went at the end of class and Shanks dismissed the class and said to Luffy "Luffy, tell Makino I'll be home in about an hour's time."

"Will do." smiled Luffy.

"I didn't know Luffy and Shanks lived together, did you?" asked Nami curiously.

"Nope, didn't even guess." replied Kazeki shrugging.

*Outside with the Mugiwara crew*

So what are we gonna do today? Luffy asked the group.

"Well it's Friday, remember Luffy." said Zoro with a yawn, Luffy good mood disappeared.

"Yeah that means I got to go to my crossbow class." Stated Usopp.

"I got dance class." said Kaya

"I got cooking class." Sanji smiled taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Horse riding for me." Remarked Vivi.

Robin smiled "I'm going to work in my mum's apple orchard." **(A/N Adoptive mum that is 'cause come on i have to give Robin some kind of family and I hope you can see where I'm going with this.)**

"My car needs some work." sighed Franky "Sorry Mugiwara."

"Yohohoho and I've got my music class. Laughed Brook.

"And I need to look after my mum." Chopper smiled sadly.** (A/N yes Chopper does have family)**

"Ahh well, i guess I'm gonna go to Makino's cafe." Sighed Luffy "See ya later then." he waved them off and started walking to Makino's cafe.

*With Nami and Kazeki*

"So what are you doing today Nii-san?" asked Nami

"Well I spotted an orchard a couple days ago so I'll be goin' there to check it out and what about you?" Kazeki replied looking as lazy as ever.

"Ah, I think I'll go to the cafe, I've wanted to go there for a while." She said with a soft smile.

"Right then, see ya nee-san." she grinned and they walked off in opposite directions.

*At Makino's cafe*

Nami walked into the cafe '_wow this is a nice little cafe, I'm glad I came'_ she thought happily as she sat down at a table close to the counter and got out some paper and a pencil.

"Hello, are you new here because I haven't seen you around before." said a tall woman wearing a long skirt and a white shirt.

"Yeah, I am new... I moved here a week with my mum, and twin brother but my older sister has been living in this town for a year already." answered Nami

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Makino and I live here with my two adoptive sons and... ah... a friend called Shanks but I'm sure you know Shanks already." Nami smiled "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Nami and my brother's name is Kazeki but he's at the orchard right now... he loves apples and I don't know why because everyone else in my family loves mikans."

"Well my two sons aren't really brothers but you'd be fooled because they both have the same love for meat and they look similar... and speak of the devils, here they come." said Makino shaking her head.

"Hey, Makino we're back." yelled Luffy and Ace as Nami looked at him in shock "Oh, hey Nami, where's Kazeki?"

"Wait, Makino, you mean..." voice trailed off and Makino replied nodding "Yup those are my two adopted sons."

"Uh Makino, Shanks said he'd be back in about an hour." Said Luffy

Ace looked at Nami and said "Luffy do you know her?"

Luffy grinned and nodded "Yup, she and a another boy joined my class a week ago."

Ace whistled "She's pretty cute."

"Oh shut up you perv, she's going out with someone." said Luffy frowning.

"Who? you mean Kazeki? He's my fricking twin brother, you baka!" shouted Nami getting annoyed

Ace burst out laughing, Makino chuckled as Luffy blinked in confusion and said "B-but you look nothing alike." Ace just laughed harder "Of course we look nothing alike we're _fraternal _twins!" said Nami getting even more annoyed, Luffy just looked more confused "Huh?" Nami sighed "It's means we look nothing alike."

'_This is gold.'_ Ace thought to himself still laughing his ass off "Well now that's over and done with how about something to eat?" asked Makino smiling "MEEEAATTT!" yelled Luffy happily.

*Meanwhile at the orchard* **(A/N well if you know what is going on you will understand why I'm doing this.)**

Robin was humming as she went round the orchard picking ripened apples from the trees when she saw someone lying on the ground, she put down the basket of apples and ran over to the person on the ground thinking he was hurt "Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked him looking worried.

He opened his eye and yawned "Yeah, I'm fine... wait aren't you in the Mugiwara group with Luffy?" he said with a blush creeping up his face as he recognised who this was.

"Yeah, I am, I'm Nico Robin by the way." she smiled.

"Nice to finally know your name." he said shyly "And why are you here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing because this is my foster mum's orchard and i thought you'd be with Nami." said Robin getting curious.

"Well my sister can look after herself and I love apples." he explained

Robin looked at him like he just made water burn "You mean Nami is your sister?"

"Yeah, twin sister to be exact but it's kinda weird, I mean we look nothing alike." Kazeki said looking amused at Robin's expression. Robin snapped out of her shock when Kazeki started to gently tap her cheek with his hand, she blushed deeply as did Kazeki "Well that's good to know... here." she threw him an apple and he bite into it then he looked at her in amazement "These are fricking amazing."

She smiled at his expression which she thought was cute "Nice to see you like them."

"Like them, I love them, they are delicious." he exclaimed then they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Robin, where are you?" the voice asked.

Robin sighed "I'm over here mum."

"Ah Robin, who is this you are with, a new boyfriend?" asked Robin's mother. They both turn scarlet in embarrassment "No, he's just a friend from school who came here to admire the apples." Robin mumbled.

"It's true." said Kazeki still scarlet "Well it's good to see enjoying our apples." she said happily.

"Well, I better get going to the library, see you later mum." said Robin walking off.

"I better get going too and thanks for the delicious apple." Kazeki said with a bow and as he started to walk off Robin's mum grabbed his arm and said to him "Look, I saw the way you look at Robin, so please make her happy, ok?" he gulped hard and nodded blushing heavily once more.

"Good, now off you go." she smiled sweetly.

*Back at the cafe*

"Oh and Luffy if you're going to ask Nami out do it quickly or I'll hand her over to Ace." Makino smiled sweetly.

All three of them choked and started coughing like mad "Oh come on Makino, you know Nojiko is my girlfriend." whined Ace "Wait you know my older sister?" asked Nami in surprise but still red with embarrassment, Ace nodded.

"That's not a nice way to talk about someone Makino." said Luffy pouting

"Haha sorry Luffy but I wanted to see how you reacted." laughed Makino.

"Well, thank you for the food, I better get going and find my brother." said Nami quietly and left.

"Luffy... you soo have a crush on her." said Ace cracking a sly grin, Luffy blushed furiously "Do not." and Ace and Makino burst out laughing again.

**A/N well that's chapter two over and done with and we have couple developments going on XP and I'll got chapter 3 up asap ****^_^**


End file.
